


Of His Bones Are Coral Made

by HellenHighwater



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, mermaid au, or at least valjean is a merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellenHighwater/pseuds/HellenHighwater
Summary: Emm is busy building a whole fishy universe for Ceiling of Amber, Pavement of Pearl, the fantastic Siren AU. I'm just over here scribbling frantically and trying to keep up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLifeOfEmm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeOfEmm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ceiling of Amber, Pavement of Pearl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876409) by [TheLifeOfEmm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeOfEmm/pseuds/TheLifeOfEmm). 


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

Rivette!

Javert-vision of this scene:

and some random mer-bird time:


	4. Chapter 4

The new chapter is so good I had to draw it!


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




End file.
